Autumn Wind
by Achensj
Summary: Hannah comes back. BnB face some personal issues.
1. Hannah Comes Back

**I wondered whether or not to submit this story... Knowing that I have problems with finishing my stories. I hate endings. **

**Also... I'm in over my head right now with 17 credits and 3 jobs... **

**I don't know.  
**

**But lets try this out shall we?  
**

**Let me know what you think**

**Otays! Don't own any of the characters... blah blah blah...  
**

It's finally autumn…

The chilly wind rushes through the trees with a soft swooshing sound, slowly coloring the once green leaves. The fallen leaves fly into the air, reliving its beauty one last time. It's finally autumn in Washington D.C….

"I love him… I still do." She whispers into the autumn wind… Her only response is the rustling leaves… the sweet melody that signifies the end of their lives.

Her beautiful blond hair flies messily against the wind. She tries to brush it off of her face, but fails. Tears begin to flow from the pair of glossy eyes. She tries to look into the sky, to look at the beauty of Capital Hill, the white array of architecture that are surrounded by the colors of autumn. No, the tears cannot fall. If they do, they won't stop. "No. No. NO!" She tells herself over and over again. However, she loses the battle. The tears rush out of her like a mountain flood. She lost.

It's been two years. Two years since she rejected Seeley Booth. Two years since she lost the best thing that has ever happened to her. She tried to tell herself that she needs no man; that she needs freedom. She needs to soar; she needs to fly. But she was wrong. She needs him.

It is Hannah's second month back in the U.S., more importantly, DC. Every single minute, every single second of these two months have been spent working up the courage to find Seeley Booth—the only man she has ever truly loved.

She walks down the sidewalks in front of his apartment building. The sidewalks that has walked hundreds of times before. "Breathe… Just breathe" She tells herself, "It will be okay." She waits in front of his building until someone entering the building opens the door for her. A man of his late 60s. Wearing an argyle patterned sweater with pleated pants that are obviously pulled up too high.

"Haven't I seen you before?" The man tries to make kind small talk.

"Umm, yeah… I lived here for a few months couple of years back." Hannah awkwardly responds.

"Wait, wait. Yeah! You dated that FBI guy!" The old man's eyes widen as he makes the connection. "You know that he doesn't live here anymore right?"

Hannah's head jerks up to look at the man, "What do you mean? When did he move?!"

The old man is slightly taken aback by Hannah's sudden outburst. "Well, I think he's got a house in Maryland. With that girl of his. They've got a baby now you know…. adorable little thing… met her once when Seels came back to close out his apartment…"

The color slowly drains out of Hannah's face… she feels her hands going cold, face going numb. _It can't be…_ _No, no, no…_ She takes a deep breath, "…wait… hold on… a baby?" Hannah cuts the man off from his rambling.

"Yeah! You didn't know? Him and that smart partner of his. They got a little girl now. What's her name?... Wait… Christa… no… Chris…chris…Christine! That's it! Christine!"

Hannah has long stopped listening. Taking deep breaths as she tries to process the newly received information. Her eyes span the length of the hallway… the hallway she never really paid any attention to. She beings quivering, shaking… _Oh my god…Temperance_… she silently chuckles to herself…_How did I not see that coming? How can I be so stupid…_


	2. Life Just Happens

**My apologies...**

**This chapter is rather short... and with much angst...  
**

**But bear with me I say! Haha! It will get better. :)  
**

**Don't own anything... blah.  
**

"No! You know what Bones? I don't do things your way. I don't! And after all these years, you still don't realize that goddammit!"

"Booth…"

"No! Don't." Booth spits out. Grabbing his keys off of the mantle and opens the door.

"Booth. Where are you going?" Brennan quietly asks, fearful of what the answer could be. "Let's talk about this, please…" She doesn't go on. She's so afraid… so afraid.

"Out." The door slams shut. The loud crash echoes off of the walls, and shatters Brennan's heart.

Over the baby monitor, she hears the baby beginning to fuss. Moving ever so slowly, she makes her way to the stairway. Her aching heart begins to bleed… unable to take any more steps, she collapses on the bottom step. Pulling her feet up to her body, she wraps her arms around her legs and begins to sob. It wasn't supposed to be likes this. They were Booth and Brennan. They have been through so much. But sometimes, life just happens.

The baby's fuss turns to a full cry, as if she is feeling her mother's pain. Brennan quiets down a bit and composes herself. She slowly walks up the steps. Down the hallway where they have laughed, cried, danced, loved… She opens the door to the nursery, and walks up to the crib where her baby lies. One set of tearful blue eyes meet the other. Brennan picks up her baby girl and cradles her to her neck. Brennan begins to softly sing the tunes of her childhood. The tunes her mother has once sung to her. She begins twirling, much like the fallen leaves flying in the autumn sky. At this very moment, Brennan is no longer the world's top forensic anthropologist; she's no longer the fifteen-year-old girl that cried under the Christmas tree; she's no longer the ice-cold crime-fighting scientist. At this very moment, she is a mother to her daughter.

_Everyone leaves… Doesn't matter what the promises were… _

Hours pass…

The sky darkens to signal the incoming storm.

Sitting the rocking chair, Brennan softly kisses her sleeping daughter's forehead. The soft breaths from the infant calm her a bit. She just sits… looking out the window at the destruction the storm left behind. The leaves are no longer dancing in the wind, but rather lay in on the cold wet ground, lifeless, like a violin with broken strings.

That night.

Booth didn't come home.


	3. Storms

**I'm really really sorry for the delayed post...**

**I had three exams and a paper due last week, and my brain was just dead.  
**

**So here ya guys go. Hope you like it... :P  
**

Storms. Most of the time, people are prepared for the potential destruction it may cause. But sometimes, just sometimes, it hits without warning. It leaves people breathless.

Hannah walks down the sidewalks DC aimlessly. She needs to think; she needs to run. But what she needs the most is conformation. She needs to know, to see it with her own eyes. Beneath her feet, fallen leaves lay wet and lifeless, signifying the path of destruction the storm through the city. Her boots are damp from the puddles. She didn't care.

Suddenly, off of her peripherals, she sees sometime familiar. Turning her head to look at the sight in front of her, a wave of nostalgia rushes through Hannah's body. _Founding Fathers._ She brushes a strand of her hair off of her face, and just stands here, reading the words over and over again. Remembering the many times she came to this bar, with Temperance and Seeley. Back then, she was happy. She takes a deep breath, and enters the bar.

Nothing changed. The atmosphere, the people. The only thing different, is Hannah. She no longer belongs. She's the intruder. The outsider.

She just stands there. Taking it all in. The memories hunt her. This is where they laughed, cheered, kissed...

"Hannah?"

The familiarity of the voice leaves Hannah breathless. She slowly turns towards the voice. Her heart beating wildly.

"Seeley…" The name escapes her mouth ever so softly.

The eyes meet. The pain and memories are understood.

"Would you like to join me?" Finally, he breaks the silence.

"Yeah, I would like that." She said with a genuine smile.

Booth signals the server, and turns to Hannah, "what would you like to drink?"

"A glass of Riesling would be fine." Hannah's heart breaks a little. _He doesn't remember._

The server approaches their table, and Booth proceeds to order Hannah's Riesling and another glass of Jack for himself.

"So how have you been?" Booth asks. Hannah looks at Booth, and studies his appearance for a quick second: unshaven, heavy bags under the eyes, wrinkled clothes…it was obvious that Booth has had a rough night…

"I'm doing well… I just finished an assignment in Egypt. Just came back to D.C. a couple of days ago." She answers, "How are you Seeley? You look…" She gives Booth a soft smile.

Booth doesn't answer…

The server returns to their table with drinks. Booth takes his drink and offers a quick "Thank you".

"I had a rough night." Booth drinks a generous amount of his Jack, "I'm sorry… I don't mean to be a downer…"

At this very moment, the door of the bar opens, and a beautiful woman steps in, sleeping child in arms. Her face full of worry. Like a child after losing her favorite toy. She scans the tables for the person she is looking for. The father of her child.

And then, she sees the table in the back corner. She sees the blond with the beautiful smile. And she sees him.

Her world came tumbling down. She freezes. It is getting harder and harder to breathe. The room starts spinning. Her hands growing cold. _Hannah… She's back. And she's with him…_

She cuddles her sleeping daughter closer to her aching heart. She doesn't know what to think…

She turns to leave.

The autumn wind softly brushes against her face. Giving her cheeks a natural blush. Her heart. Lifeless like the leaves after last night's storm.

**Ahh yes, another chapter of angst. No worries. Everything will work out eventually~~ lalalala**

**Oh and one more thing. I am getting responses that say it is not like Brennan to leave the bar after seeing Hannah and Booth together. She's a person of action, and she will go and talk to them to figure out what is going on.  
**

**But I would just like to remind everyone, they just had a huge fight (and we have yet to find out what they were fighting about), Booth left, and he didn't return for the night.  
I just want to portray Brennan at her very most vulnerable state.  
**

**So please! Stay with me! It will get better!  
**

**And thank you so very much for all the love and support. Your follows and reviews are greatly appreciated! I would love to respond to each and everyone of you individually, but I just don't have the time... I'm really really sorry. But just remember, your motivation is my drug!  
**

**Love,  
**

**Abby  
**

**PS. Michigan football just kicked some Sparty ass this weekend!  
**

**Scream like a little girl and GO BLUE!  
**


End file.
